Feelings for you
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: Allen and Lavi have a mission together, but a storm is on the way. Will they get to go on their mission together, or will their feelings for each other stop them? Laven. Rated M BoyxBoy/Yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it. C8


Okay... So this is my first (Real) yaoi I'm writing... Please don't kill me if it sucks! Dx Please enjoy! I do now own D. Gray Man... Although I wish I did... BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it. :D

* * *

***Random PoV***

"Oi, beansprout! We have a mission!" Lavi walked around the Black Order headquarters, Allen no where in sight. "Ehh... Where could he be... I checked his room... The cafeteria... Even the lab area... Oh well. He'll turn up." Lavi walked into his room to find Allen sitting on his bed, reading a random book that he picked up from the floor.

"Oh, there you are. I had to ask you something Lavi." Allen looked up, closed the book and smiled.

"Good. We can talk about what you need when we're out on our mission. We have to go to the forest ASAP." Lavi blushed, feeling a flutter in his stomach. _'Why do I always feel this way when I'm around him...?'_ He picked up a random bag and packed it with a few spare clothes and some food. Well, not really some, but a lot, knowing Allen's appetite.

Allen tilted his head, noticing his blush. "Hey, you okay? You looked kind of flushed.." He got up and stood in front of the older male, putting a soft hand to his forehead. That only made the red head blush more.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. It's just hot in here..." He looked in the other direction, nervous. Nothing had ever made him nervous before.. But why did Allen make him nervous? Was it because of his cute, innocent smile, or his snow white hair that always smelled like vanilla? Either way, he still was cute.

The whitette looked confused, but let it go. "We should probably go, right? Let me go get some things and then I'll be ready."

***Allen PoV***

_'My god... I touched him... I hope I didn't blush... That would be embarrassing..." _I couldn't stop thinking about Lavi, how beautiful his hair was, his forest green eyes, and the way he always smelled of cinnamon..

I've always felt this way about him. Since the day we met. When we got to know about each other, that just made the feelings stronger. I keep on debating whether or not I should tell him the way I feel about him.. But what would he say... 'That's nasty!' 'Boys shouldn't love boys!' 'I hate you!' The thought stopped me right in front of my door. Would he say that... To me...?

"You don't know unless you try, Allen..." I told myself. I had the weird habit of talking to myself when I got nervous. I don't even know where the habit came from. "You should just tell him that you like him in a different way than a friend.. That's all... Not that hard Allen.. Lavi won't mind.. Maybe we could still be friends if he rejected me.."

"Allen.. Why would I reject you...?" There was Lavi, standing 3 feet away from me, looking surprised and happy.

"L-Lavi... How..."

***Lavi PoV* **

_'God... That beansprout sure's taking a hellofva lot of time..'_ I made my way down Allen's room, knowing that he would go there first to get Timcanpy and some clothes.

On the way there, I saw Lenalee. "Hey, Lenalee. Have you seen Allen around? We're supposed to go on a mission really soon."

She smiled, always being friendly. "Yeah, he went to his room a little while ago."

"Ha, thanks." I ran in the direction of his room, but slowed down my pace as I heard voices, or rather, a voice.

"You should just tell him that you like him in a different way than a friend.." _'Does he mean me... Or Kanda... Or..._ Who?'

"Lavi won't mind..." '_Lavi.. Th-that's me... He... He likes me...?' _A butterfly feeling started in my stomach.. He likes me...

"Maybe we could still be friends if he rejected me.."

"Allen... Why would I reject you...?" I walked a little closer really slow, as if he was a wild dear in a forest.

"L-Lavi.. How.."

"I came to look for you, beings you were taking a long time.. Oh, and Allen?"

He blushed as a I said his name, glancing up at me and then looking back down. "Y-yes...?" _'Why is he so cute...?_

I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "I, personally would never hate you if you just said it to my face.. How you feel about me.. Because... The truth is.. I kind of feel the same way.."

".. R-really...?"

***Random PoV***

Lavi leaned down and gently put his lips on top of Allen's, making him yelp in surprise. Within a few seconds, he relaxed, trying to keep up with the red head. He licked Allen's bottum lip, asking for entrance. He slowly opened his mouth, letting in the foreign muscle enter. He moaned, tasting Lavi for the first time.

_'He taste like cinnamon... And Lavi..'_

Lavi withdrawn from him, making him sigh sadly, but then moaned when Lavi started to kiss and nip at his neck. "L-Lavi..."

"Hmm...?" He licked at the shell of his ear before nipping it lightly.

Allen gulped. "K-Kanda is right behind you..." Lavi sighed and turned to look at Kanda.

"What do you want, Yu?" He put his elbow on Allen's shoulder.

"I told you many times to stop calling me that and if you don't, I'll cut you in half. Kamui told me that you guys don't have to leave just yet. There's a big storm coming and that might flood the river in the forest where you'll be going. Make sure that you both have all the things you need packed." He glared at Allen and Lavi and walked away.

"Jeez.. Always so uptight.." Lavi mumbled, going back to Allen's neck. He said something, but it was muffled by his shirt and colar bone.

"What'd you say..?"

"I said: Maybe we should go in your room so no one else bothers us." He looked up and smiled at the younger male.

That got Allen to blush up to his ears. "O-okay.." Lavi scooped him up bridal style and laid him on the bed.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and sighed at his finely toned muscles. He was still a young teenager, but he had muscles. He licked his aroused nipple while massaging the other. Allen moaned, not feeling anything like it before.

"La-ah... Lavi.." Allen moaned, feeling his stomach getting hot.

He looked up at his angel, smiling. "What do you need, Allen..? Say it.." He brought a hand to the side of his face and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He pulled back after a few moments to let him answer.

"I.." He huffed, out of breath. "I need... Want... You, Lavi..." He blushed while saying it, because it was embarrassing to him, but he finally said it. To his face.

Lavi smiled, about to take off Allen's pants, when there was a loud knock on the door. "What?"

It was Lenalee. "Hey, the storm's stopped, so you guys can go on your mission now! You got 2 minutes!" With that, she walked away from the door.

"We should probably..." Lavi put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Oh, I've got time." He smiled like a little boy who was in trouble. He went straight down the the zipper of the pants and yanked it open. He laughed. "You wear beansprout boxers...?"

"Leave me alone! I didn't do my laundry yet.." He looked at the wall.

"Doesn't matter, dear." He pulled them down, hearing Allen gasp at the sudden burst of cold air on his manhood.

The red head bent down and engulfed him whole, making the whitette gasp in pleasure and surprise. "Ngggh..."

"L-Lavi... I think.." He grabbed the silky red hair that was beneath him, trying to get him to stop.

He hummed, telling him to just let it happen. Allen laid back on the bed, trying to stop. With a final moan of Lavi's name, he came, filling his mouth with his essence. He licked it all up from his lips, coming back up to kiss him.

"Allen..."

"Mmmm..?" He mumbled, slightly tired.

He smiled, buttoning up his shirt and adjusting his clothes. "Love you..."

"Love you too... Lavi..." He feel asleep, right there in Allen's arms. Within a little bit, Lavi fell asleep with him, not even caring about Lenalee and Kanda banging at the door.

_'Should have put a sign on the door...' _Lavi thought before he fell into a peaceful sleep with his angel Allen Walker.

* * *

... My God. I love that. I FINALLY made a good yaoi! (in my mind...) R&R! Please! Good comments! 3


End file.
